Hero
by Nayuri-Love-Nekos
Summary: Un baile. Un Endo celoso que descubre sus sentimientos por un Kazemaru muy cotizado y popular. Una confesión. "Quiero ser tu héroe" "Ya lo eres, Endo".Mi primer Song-fic, y mi primer Yaoi, dedicado y prometido a Mizuki-chan-18


_**Buenooo, sé que debería escribir el capítulo 5 de Mírame a mí, pero… Prometí one-shots, y aquí va uno, más concretamente un song-fic, dedicado a Mizuki-Chan-18.**_

_**Soy primeriza en yaoi, osea que no tengo ni idea de hacerlo, asñi que lo intentaré… ^^U**_

_**Y lo de actualizar Mírame a mí, pues como que lo haré o mañana o el domingo, ya que estoy ahora mismo en el hospital…es de tanto comer chuches ^^U**_

_**Pareja: Endo MamoruxKazemaru Ichirrouta**_

_**Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level-5, cojo prestaos los personajes nada más.**_

_**Disfrutadlo, y sobre todo tú, Mizuki-chan-18¡**_

_**Inazuma Ileven pertenece a Level-5, y Hero a Enrique Iglesias.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Hero, de Enrique Iglesias.<span>_

**BAILARÍAS,**  
><strong>SI TE INVITO A BAILAR?<strong>  
><strong>CORRERÍAS,<strong>  
><strong>SIN NUNCA VOLTEAR HACIA ATRÁS?<strong>  
><strong>LLORARÍAS,<strong>  
><strong>SI ME VIERAS LLORAR?<strong>  
><strong>Y SALVARÍAS MI ALMA, ESTA NOCHE?<strong>

**TE ESTREMECERÍAS,**  
><strong>SI TOCARA TUS LABIOS?<strong>  
><strong>O REIRÍAS?<strong>  
><strong>POR FAVOR, DIME ESO<strong>  
><strong>Y AHORA, MORIRÍAS,<strong>  
><strong>POR EL QUE AMAS?<strong>  
><strong>ABRÁZAME FUERTE, ESTA NOCHE<strong>

El baile estaba en su punto más entretenido. El gimnasio de la escuela estaba adornado de arriba abajo, muchas mesas con comida, gente vestida estupendamente, vamos, un baile de adolescentes. Todo el mundo lo pasaba bien, exceptuando a un joven, de nombre, Endo Mamoru.

Endo miraba desde una silla como la gente bailaba, había rechazado bailar con sus amigas, o con cualquier otra persona. Había ido a divertirse, entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba pasando así de mal?

Los ojos del chico de pelo marrón, no se despegaban de uno de los chicos más populares y guapos, un amigo suyo, y muy querido. Kazemaru Ichirrouta. Endo estaba celoso, ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? No le avergonzaba, ni mucho menos, el hecho de gustarse de un chico, aunque lo normal fuese de alguna chica, era natural, ¿o no? No le importaba, sólo quería que el chico se dirigiera a él, y se despegara de esa chica tonta y vestida como una auténtica prostituta, sin ofender.

Endo sintió ganas de llorar. Era un hombre, pero los hombres de verdad, son los que lloran. Se levantó, y con paso inseguro y lleno de tropiezos entre la gente, consiguió salir afuera y sentarse en un lugar en el cual no había nadie.

**YO PUEDO SER TU HÉROE, NENA**  
><strong>YO PUEDO BESARTE PARA SACAR TU DOLOR<strong>  
><strong>Y ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE<strong>  
><strong>TU PUEDES QUITARME LA RESPIRACIÓN<strong>

Endo escondió la cara entre sus piernas, mientras intentaba contenerse. No era justo, no, no, y no. No quería que fuera ella la que le dijera cosas bonitas…Le besara…Le consolara…

De repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el chico que le hacía sentir tantos celos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Endo?-habló con voz relajada y suave Kazemaru.

-No, vete, parecías estar muy ocupado…

-¿Ocupado? ¿Qué me vaya? Oye tío, a ti te pasa algo…En serio dímelo, sabes que yo te escucharé…-se sonrojó por decirlo tan claro.

Endo apretó los puños. ¿Ahora tenía que venir a decirle tales cosas, para hacerle sentirse peor? No era su día de suerte…

**JURARÍAS,**  
><strong>QUE SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA?<strong>  
><strong>O MENTIRÍAS,<strong>  
><strong>Y CORRERÍAS Y TE ESCONDERÍAS?<strong>  
><strong>ME HE APASIONADO TANTO?<strong>

**HE PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?**  
><strong>NO ME IMPORTA<strong>  
><strong>TU ESTAS AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE<strong>

-Si te lo contara, seguro que me odiarías toda tu vida, y nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos…-Endo se sentó recto, y le miró con una expresión que no solía mostrar. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos ojos brillosos y dulces? ¿Y esas sonrisas tan amplias de felicidad permanente? Kazemaru no quería verle así-además, ¿por qué has venido? ¿No te lo estabas PASANDO bien?-Comenzaba a estar furioso, no lo soportaba más.

-Vine…-Kazemaru reflexionó, ¿PASANDO? No sería que Endo estaría cel…Nah que va, nunca algo así pasaría- Vine porque te vi marcharte, y por si te pasaba algo…

Endo le miró con dolor, y soltó las palabras que Kazemaru esperaba toda su vida.

-Tú, eres tú, no, mejor dicho…Esa prostituta de novia que te has echado, ¿ahora te olvidarás de mí?- En el ataque de celos, Endo se había "medio" confesado ante aquel chico, y se puso como un tomate-olvida todo lo hablado, vete, vete y pásatelo bien, ol-olvida esto Kazemaru por favor…

**YO PUEDO SER TU HÉROE, NENA**  
><strong>YO PUEDO BESARTE PARA SACAR TU DOLOR<strong>  
><strong>Y ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE<strong>  
><strong>TU PUEDES QUITARME LA RESPIRACIÓN<strong>

**OH, YO SOLO QUIERO ABRAZARTE**  
><strong>SOLO QUIERO ABRAZARTE<strong>  
><strong>ME HE APASIONADO TANTO?<strong>  
><strong>HE PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?<strong>  
><strong>PERO NO ME IMPORTA<strong>  
><strong>TU ESTAS AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE<strong>

-Endo…-Kazemaru le miró tristemente. Endo al momento, se sintió de lo peor por haberle hablado así. Y si ya había estropeado las cosas, no había marcha atrás. Lo diría todo…

-Yo…Kazemaru…Todo mi ser arde cada vez que esa…-calló por no soltar insultos- se te acerca…Yo, quiero ser el que baile contigo, el que llore y tú te sientas mal por mí, el que te consuele cuando esté mal, el que se quede sin palabras cada vez que le digas te quiero, el que se derrita…Cada vez que te bese.

Lo hecho, hecho está.

Endo salió corriendo. Kazemaru estaba de piedra, reflexionado lo que dijo el chico al que nunca creyó gustar como algo más que amigos…

Salió corriendo en la dirección que tomó Endo, y, como era más rápido que el moreno le alcanzó enseguida. El problema era pararlo.

-¡Endo, espera!

-Endo seguía corriendo de la vergüenza, hasta que notó que algo se le tiraba encima, cayendo sobre la hierba del parque al que había ido. Se puso bocarriba, y se encontró con la mirada naranja de Kazemaru.

-Kaz…-Kazemaru le besó, cortando al chico. Fue un beso lento, dulce, y lleno de sentimientos. Kazemaru se separó, sonrojado, y le miró a los ojos.

**YO PUEDO SER TU HÉROE, NENA**  
><strong>YO PUEDO BESARTE PARA SACAR TU DOLOR<strong>  
><strong>Y ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE<strong>  
><strong>PORQUE TU PUEDES QUITARME LA RESPIRACIÓN<strong>

**YO PUEDO SER TU HÉROE**  
><strong>YO PUEDO BESARTE PARA SACAR TU DOLOR<strong>  
><strong>Y ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE<strong>  
><strong>TU PUEDES QUITARME LA RESPIRACIÓN<strong>  
><strong>TU PUEDES QUITARME LA RESPIRACIÓN<strong>

**YO PUEDO SER TU HÉROE**

-Ya eres esa persona, Endo. Tú eres mi todo y más… Tú eres, mi héroe.-y volvió a besar a Endo, el cual abrazó esta vez a kazemaru, profundizando su beso, bajo las estrellas. Testigos de cómo el héroe de un alguien se muere de celos, descubriendo sus sentimientos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>._. Ni yo me lo trago XD Jjejeje, al menos, que os haya gustado un poooco u_u<em>**

**_Besos¡_**

**_Nayu~_**


End file.
